Macbeth Athletics
Macbeth Athletics was the temporary name for Macbeth Footwear during their 2005 marketing campaign "The Sport of Life." Macbeth Footwear is a company created by Tom DeLonge and Mark Hoppus from the platinum selling punk band Blink-182 and Jon Humphrey, a former concert promoter and vice president of the skateboard company Adio Shoes. The campaign's slogan "The Sport of Life" intended to show a different type of athleticism. An athleticism people use in everyday life, in contrast to just physical sports. "The Sport of Life" encompassed every single decision and consequent action a person could take in their daily lifestyle to improve the life of those around them and ultimately themselves. Whether it's taking a risk and packing up your things to drive across the country and be with the girl you love or picking up a guitar and teaching yourself how to play, the campaign aimed to highlight peoples passion and commitment they use in everyday choices. Macbeth added the term "Athletics" to their name for the duration of 2005 then dropped it by the end of the year when the brand decided to steer it's marketing back to its core foundation of music and active lifestyle. During 2005 the marketing campaign saw the "Keep A Breast Foundation" and Macbeth Athletics unite to host a unique online auction featuring plaster forms of the female torso painted by top musicians and artists to fund breast cancer education and outreach programs for teens and young adults. Among the notables whose casts were auctioned included international Burlesque star Dita Von Teese, Catherine D’Lish, Maya Ford of the Donnas, Rosa Blasi of Strong Medicine, Kelly Hu of X2, the wives of No Doubt, pro surfers Lisa Anderson and Layne Beachley, the Suicide Girls, Katy Perry and more. Lending their artistic talents to decorate the casts are the Foo Fighters, DJ Greyboy, Tom DeLonge, members of No Doubt, Alkaline Trio, Taking Back Sunday, Newfound Glory, Switchfoot, and Aaron from Guru Tattoo. The auction was held through eBay.com during Breast Cancer Awareness Month, October 1-31, 2005. The one-of-a-kind pieces of artwork were also showcased at gallery exhibitions in New York City on Oct. 6 and in Los Angeles on Oct. 22. “Like millions of others, I have been plagued by the devastating effects of cancer hitting not one, but multiple members of my family,” said Tom DeLonge, founder of Macbeth Athletics. “Keep A Breast creates events that are not only inspiring and beautiful, they provide a call to action for the millions of teens and young adults are searching for a cause to support.” Despite the prevailing opinion that young women don’t get breast cancer, the reality is that they can and do. One in every 250 women between the ages of 30 and 40 will be diagnosed with breast cancer in the next 10 years (American Cancer Society, 2005). “Knowledge is power in the fight against this disease,” said Keep A Breast co-founder Shaney Jo Darden. “Our mission is to inspire young people to be comfortable with their bodies, aware of how everyday choices affect their health and confident to make decisions that have long term benefits.”" Category:Companies Category:Tom DeLonge Category:Mark Hoppus